


Hold Ranks

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about when the dwarves arrive at Rivendell and Elrond shows up. Just a little something I noticed while watching this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Ranks

The dwarves stand watching Gandalf converse with the elf called Lindir. Thorin didn’t like the idea of coming to see the elves; he didn’t trust them. Not with this quest, not with his company, and most definitely not with his nephews.   
“Stay sharp,” Thorin mutters to Dwalin, leaning in to him. Dwalin doesn’t acknowledge the order but Thorin knows he’s heard him; Dwalin keeps a watchful eye on their surroundings. Thorin keeps an eye on Gandalf and the elf in front of them.   
“I must speak with Lord Elrond,” Gandalf announces, keeping his eyes on Lindir.   
“My Lord Elrond is not here,” Lindir replies, wondering what this group of dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit wanted.  
“Not here? Where is he?” Gandalf asks, furrowing his eyebrows, not understanding why the elf king would be away from his city. Elf horns are heard, the same as the ones they heard back with the warg scouts. The company turns around and sees a large number of elves on horses galloping towards them. Gandalf sighs, knowing and seeing exactly how the dwarves are going to react.   
“Ifridi bekar!” Thorin shouts to his men. (Ready weapons) Thorin has his spear and points it at an angle towards the approaching elves. “Hold ranks!”  
The dwarves immediately begin to back up, pulling themselves tighter. Thorin’s gaze moves to his youngest nephew, Kili, in next to him and he silently groans when he sees Kili moving to put himself in the front of the group. Taking one hand off his spear, Thorin grabs Kili’s quiver and pulls him back. He doesn’t need to see his nephews face to know a scowl has appeared. Kili pulls against his uncle’s grasp, trying to push himself to the front, ready to attack if need be, but Thorin holds him fast, pulling him backwards. As the company closes in tightly, Kili notices that his older brother, Fili, has placed himself next to him on the outside of the group. Fili looks over at his brother, seeing the scowl on his face. Fili had seen their uncle grab him and pull him back to the middle of the group and knew Kili would not be happy; but truthfully, if Thorin hadn’t have done it, Fili would have.   
The elves circle around them and the dwarves quickly turn so they can be facing the elves in all directions. Thorin places himself directly in front of Kili and he notices Fili maneuver enough that Kili is directly in the middle of the group and Fili is standing next to Thorin, covering Kili’s one side. Thorin looks over as one of the elves separates himself from the group and looks down at Gandalf.  
“Gandalf,” the elf greets, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evinedh?” Gandalf greets in return, a friendly smile on his face. (My friend! Where have you been?) Elrond climbs fluidly down from his horse and he and gives Gandalf a hug.   
“Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near,” Elrond says knowingly, pulling away from Gandalf. The dwarves loosen their tight circle and Kili wastes no time in pushing through his brother and uncle to get to the front again. Elrond holds up an orc sword for everyone to see and then hands it over to Lindir, who takes it.  
“Ah, that may have been us,” Gandalf admits, tilting his head slightly. Thorin steps forward and Elrond recognizes him.   
“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain,” Elrond greets, holding Thorin’s gaze.  
“I do not believe we have met,” Thorin replies, not having seen the elf kind before.  
“You have your grandfathers’ bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain,” Elrond explains, keeping his gaze on Thorin.  
“Indeed. He made no mention of you,” Thorin says, still not trusting, or liking, any of the elves.  
“Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin,” Elrond says in Elvish. The dwarves instantly get defensive.  
“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult,” Gloin says angrily, his voice gruff. The rest of the dwarves begin to grumble and get angry.  
“No, Master Gloin, he’s offering you food,” Gandalf says with exasperation, the emotion clear on his face. The dwarves talk amongst themselves a moment before turning and looking at Elrond.  
“Ah well, in that case, lead on,” Gloin says. The elves turn and begin walking up the stairs, the dwarves following after them. Kili grabs Fili’s arm and holds him back slightly, so they’re walking in the back of the company. Fili looks over and gives his younger brother a curious look, his eyebrows furrowed.   
“I can take care of myself. I don’t need to be shoved to the middle of the group like a child,” Kili mutters loud enough for only his brother to hear, looking at Fili from the side. Fili sighs.  
“Is that why Thorin had the same thought as me?” Fili mutters back, looking at his brother directly. Kili scowls.   
“I would’ve been fine in the front,” Kili grumbles.   
“We know,” Fili replies without further explanation. Fili walks away, catching up with the company. Kili scowls again, not liking the idea that his brother and uncle always felt the need to be so over-protective of him.  
“Kili!” Thorin calls, noticing his youngest nephew trailing behind. Kili sighs but quickens his step to catch up with the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


End file.
